


Ошибки

by LobotomizedGod



Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobotomizedGod/pseuds/LobotomizedGod
Summary: Иногда ты ненавидишь свои руки.
Relationships: Laivan Ferroo/Serpaz Helilo
Kudos: 3





	Ошибки

Иногда ты ненавидишь свои руки.

Нет-нет, не всегда и не постоянно, конечно же! Ты благодарна судьбе за то, что они у тебя есть (и, дай боже, останутся!) – чем бы ты тогда обнимала Лэйвана или Левти, в конце концов? Не говоря уж о том, что жить без них чертовски неудобно: ни еды себе разогреть (а с этим некоторые и с руками не справляются), ни гвоздь забить, ни на аккор…

_…Кхм, нет. Нет-нет-нет, ты не будешь сейчас об этом думать._

…Так о чём была речь? Ах да, гвозди! Ты любишь забивать гвозди. Пилить и резать тебе, правда, нравится ещё больше, но когда занят такими вещами – обычно не до наслаждения процессом: дерево нынче знаете сколько стоит? А новые пальцы, м?

…Кстати, пальцы вышли бы подешевле, железо же не дерево. Надо бы отложить на чёрный день, а то без пальцев ведь как без рук…

Уметь бы ещё этими руками пользоваться.

У тебя за плечами обороты опыта, практики и учёбы; у тебя отличные чертежи – ни у кого в школе не выходило лучше; у тебя в голове сотни, тысячи идей – забавных, красивых, безумных…

В дальнем углу – заготовки, детали, несобранные опилки; в дальнем углу – всё покорёженное, забытое, невозможное; в руках – молоток и гвозди.

Иногда ты ненавидишь свои руки – настолько, что хочется как следует вдарить по пальцам молотком, чтобы распухли и посинели. Или вогнать в ладонь пару-тройку гвоздей – добавить к паре деревянных заноз несколько железных.

Иногда – когда в спешке сколачиваешь доски, когда не смотришь, куда бьёшь и как, когда слишком хороша идея в голове, слишком красива, забавна – да какова угодно. Когда пальцы шевелятся быстрее мыслей, когда хочется петь от восторга, когда, кажется, точно знаешь: скоро на свет появится что-то прекрасное – и сверлишь не там, где надо.

Иногда – когда не торопишься и тихо радуешься, что всё выходит как нужно, когда любовно шлифуешь каждую часть и с улыбкой на лице собираешь их вместе…И понимаешь, что всё должно было выглядеть не так. Что не об этом ты думала, не ради этого работала: в голове у тебя неповторимый оригинал, а на верстаке – жалкая пародия.

Иногда – когда бросаешься строить, стругать, обтачивать, а потом смотришь на цифры и понимаешь: не сходится. Когда понимаешь, что обсчиталась, что не проверила лишний раз на радостях, понимаешь, что всё рухнет сразу под собственным весом – ну, или не сразу, а когда толкнут, скажем, легонько-легонько.

Когда руки – лишний этап, ненужное звено, пятое колесо в телеге; когда навороченный домик для лусуса рушится, как карточный – меньше надо было возиться с автокормушкой, стены вышли слишком тонкие! – потому что кто-то недосчитал, недоглядел; когда идею губит исполнение – зачем вообще нужны тогда такие руки?

_Зачем строить, если никогда не построишь так, как задумывал?_

_Зачем, если воображаешь то, что собрать трудно невообразимо?_

_Зачем, если который оборот уже умножаешь семь на восемь и получаешь пятьдесят четыре – снова, снова и снова?_

Иногда ты не знаешь, как ответить. Не знаешь, почему у тебя всё ещё берут заказы, почему иногда звонят из Корпорации с предложениями и контрактами, почему снова и снова сообщают, что где-то в Цитадели освободилась квартира и ты можешь туда переехать – мы-де беспокоимся о потере специалистов вроде вас, а за городом небезопасно, сами понимаете – и снова присылают доски.

Лэйван говорит, что когда ты смотришь на эти доски – сложенные ровной-ровной кучкой, необработанные, годные на всё, как чистый лист бумаги – в глазах у тебя загорается огонь, а когда ты вертишься вокруг табуретки с инструментами, напевая себе под нос – это похоже на танец.

Лэйван говорит и улыбается – широко и ласково, а ещё почему-то немного грустно – и ты не можешь устоять.

Может быть, иногда ты ненавидишь свои руки – не знаешь, к чему _их_ приложить, или чем бы можно было хорошенько приложить _их_ – но улыбаешься в ответ, откладываешь молоток и берёшься за гвоздомёт.

_Ведь если не ради этого щенячьего взгляда работать – тогда ради чего ещё?_


End file.
